Ron's Trust, Twins Shenanagins
by teamalice4ever
Summary: Ron confides in Fred and George how much he really cares about Hermione. But knowing these twins, nothing good can come of it.


Ron's Trust- Twins Shenanigans

Summary: Ron confides in Fred and George how much he really cares about Hermione. But knowing these twins, nothing good can come of it.

Notes: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters, if I did Ron and Hermione would've gotten together back in like second year I don't own

the Weasel Wonder Twins either.

Also, do not judge this story on the quality of my other HP one. That one didn't turn out very well. And if I have any British terminology wrong,

please don't judge… I'm American! I'm just going off of what I've picked up from reading the books!

Third Point of View.

"Oi! Gred! Forge! Come 'ere! I gotta talk to you!" Ron called. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He was about to trust the two most

immature people in his family (including Pig!) with the biggest secret he's ever had. He couldn't talk to Ginny, she was a girl and she would give it

away all too fast. Percy was the biggest git anyone had ever met, so that's a no. Charlie and Bill are to far away. Mum and Dad were alright, and of

course he loved them… but what 16 year old really wants to talk to their parents about… this? So he was left… with the Weasel Wonder Twins.

"Yeah Ronniekins?" Fred asked. "Don't. Call. Me. Ronniekins." Ron growled. "Come inside… we've got to talk." "Ooh, our little Ronald wants to have

a talk with us George!" "Yes, do you think it will be like going to Professor Snape's?" "TORTURE!" They both screamed then fell into fits of laughter.

"Shut it." Ron growled again. They made it to Ron's room and he locked the door behind them. "Oi! Mate! What'd you lock the door for?" "Aw hell,

what're you gonna do to us?" "Nothing. Unless you say something. Then I swear I will Crucio your ass into next week, I don't care if it's illegal."

"Fred, I think he's serious." George muttered. "Do you pay any attention? Merlin." Ron gave them a look like 'My god, you two are thick' Okay here

goes. "Wow. You really are serious. What's wrong Ron?" George asked noticing that Ron had a face that made him look like he was concentrating

on something very hard. "I have to admit something… about Hermione." Fred and George looked at each other and turned back to Ron smiling

coyly. "Yes?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

"God, just listen. I think, I might, well maybe, sortoffancyher." Ron jumbled the last words together trying to get it out as fast as possible. George

and Fred feigned shock. "Excuse me?" George did a fake gasp "What was that we heard you say?" "I believe it was that he fancies her Fred!" "I

think so too George." They both stared at Ron and gave a 'hmmm' look. "Just shut it, would you? Both of you? Now listen the only reason I told you

is I need help. And I can't go to anyone else. How would I know if I fancied her? If I did? Which I'm not saying I do." "Oh you do." Fred said the

same time George replied "You definitely do." "How in Merlin's name would you know that?" Ron asked, a little taken back. "You're bloody obvious

that's how." Fred said "Am not you git!" Ron yelled a little louder then he should have. "Language Ronald." George joked while smiling. "Are too,

watch." Fred said as he walked outside the room. GINNY!" Ron felt a wave of panic come over himself as Ginny walked up, and stood in the

doorframe. It was bad enough having the twins know, he didn't want his little sister to! "Yeah?" "Doesn't Ron fancy Hermione?" George asked

"Obviously. You just realized? Wow." "'ey! It wasn't us that just realized!" "It was Ron." Ginny gasped. "I'm telling her!" "No!" Ron bellowed "You

can't you guys…" he trailed off as he grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her in the room. He began the locking process again. "I don't want her

to know, she obviously doesn't fancy me." All three other Weasley's in the room rolled their eyes. "If you say so…" was chorused with "Oh sure,"

and "Have you never noticed? You are thick." "You can't tell her alright?" "Okay fine. We won't tell her." Fred said looking defeated. "But Fred!" "No

George, we will respect our dear brothers' wishes and not _tell_ her." "Oh! I understand. We won't tell _her_. Just like Ron said." Ginny agreed, all

three looking at each other again. "There's something up between you three, but I really don't want to know. Just don't tell her." "Fine." "Alright."

"But guys-" "GEORGE!" "Alright, fine, god." Ron stormed out of the room, ears on fire. "You guys, what's the point in knowing if we can't tell her?"

George seemed frantic. "George, George, George. We won't tell her. That doesn't mean we can't _show_ her." Fred said. "And it also means that we

can tell anyone we want to tell her. It's just that _we_ can't tell _her_." Ginny said. "Ahhh… I see where you all are going with this."

_SKIP TO SEPTEMBER 1__ST__- HOGWARTS TIME_

(They have all just arrived and are in the common room, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny- they skipped dinner in the Great Hall)

"So 'Mione…" Fred started, Ron giving him a warning glance. Fred smirked back. "Yes Fred? And don't call me 'Mione." She exhaled, she was

studying, already, on the first day. That was one of the things Ron loved—ahem liked about her. "Aw. Why can't I? Ronniekins does! Oh whatever.

You, Harry and Ronniekins have been friends for a LOONG time, right?" "Don't. CALL. ME…" "Yeah, yeah we know, Ronniekins. So, Hermione, back

to what I was saying. I was just thinking… since you and Ron have been friends for _such_ a long time," "Fred…" "No, no Ron, it's okay. I'm not

breaking our agreement." "Wait, what agreement?" Hermione questioned, looking puzzled. "Oh nothing, nothing, you needn't worry about it.

ANYWAYS, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying you and Ronald have been friends for a while. You ever think you might fancy him?" He

blurted out. No reason except for being Fred. Scarlet flushed both Hermione and Ron's faces. Ron's ears were burning and Hermione sheepishly

looked down. The three other Weasley's and Harry were choking back fits of laughter. Hermione started choking on air, which made her cough,

which made Ron begin to panic and run over to her. "Oh, Ron!" George was nearly screaming, barely spitting out words in between laughs "maybe

you should give her mouth to mouth!" this joke just made everyone laugh harder. Except the obvious blushing beauties. After a few minutes

everyone calmed down and Ron's ears and Hermione's face had returned to the moderate pink they normally were around each other. "So

Hermione," George began "Please George haven't you done enough?" Ron begged. "No. Not yet at least…" he trailed off leaving everyone

suspicious. "You didn't answer our question…" "ehem. Oh that. I think I must've forgotten it, oh that's so like me, forgetting things like some daft

old witch!" Hermione tried to avoid the question as much as possible. "Oh it's okay 'Mione. I think I remember." Ginny said while grinning evilly. "No,

Ginny please…" Ron trailed off realizing it wouldn't make a bit of difference. Hermione was so distracted by this question that she hadn't even

realized someone else had called her "'Mione". "I believe we asked whether you ever thought about if you fancied my brother, Ronald." She

smirked like there was no tomorrow. "Oh, well the answer to that would be, uh, that I have to go study. Now. Night." And with that Hermione

dashed up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. "Well that went well." Harry spoke for the first time that night. Ron answered that with a smack

upside the head. "YOU COMPLETE ARSE! I ask- no, begged, no, _pleaded_ with you NOT to tell her, and what do you go and do? TELL HER! Why?

What was the point of that? Please inform me, OH WISE ONES!" Ron screamed. "First of all, watch your language Ronniekins we are at school.

Second, We didn't tell her. We asked her. You never said we couldn't do that. Third, you should learn to clarify next time so there are no loopholes.

Because your dear family and friends will find them. And fourth, thank you, we know we are wise." Fred answered. "Wait tell her what?" Harry

questioned. "No. Fred, George, no." "Loophole Ronald." Ginny coughed out. "Right. And Ginny. No. I will tell Harry. That is if certain people in this

room haven't told him yet." Ron demanded. "Like he needs telling." George said "We told you, you're bloody obvious." Fred finished. Ron rolled his

eyes then turned on his heels to face Harry, fell back into the chair behind him and put his head in his hands. "I fancy Hermione, alright? Although

you probably already knew that. Now if you all would stop being nosy and get out of my business, I can go on with my life. Thanks so very much."

He added that last part with a bitter-sweet 'I just ate a lemon' look plastered on his face. Harry's mouth fell into an 'O' as he finally realized, all

though somehow, in the back of his mind, he knew it. He knew it even back at 11, on the first train ride to Hogwarts when they all met.

_SKIP TO SCENE AFTER HERMIONE SEES RON KISS LAVENDER AND SHE IS CRYING (From the Half Blood Prince Movie- not book)_

Harry began to walk down the stairs, hearing the sound of crying. He followed it until he found Hermione. When he got there she was collapsed on

the stairs with birds flying around her. Charms Spell? He believed so. Hermione then noticed Harry's presence and tried to turn and hide the fact

she was crying. She pointed upwards and explained, "Charms spell, I've just been… practicing." When she talked though, she realized she could

hear the choking sound she made while trying to hold back tears and it did no good to hide from Harry, for he could hear them too. She decided to

just get out with it, get it off her chest. "How does it feel Harry?" She quietly asked, while letting tears fall. "When you see," sniffle "Dean with

Ginny?" She was still crying, looking down the whole time. She would not look him in the eyes. "Oh, em…" He was taken aback. "I know." She

barely got sound out. "I see the way you look at her," she cried a little more. "You're my best friend." She finally just let out. Harry realized what

she was saying. She was comparing him seeing who he fancied with someone else, to what just happened. Oh! That must mean… she fancies Ron.

Oh. At that moment Ron and Lavender decided to come gallivanting through, laughing and jumping. "Oh, I think this room's taken" Lavender

squealed pulling on Ron's arm. He got it free and stood there as she ran off. "What's with all the birds?" He asked, confused. His poor Hermione

was sitting there crying, no, not his. Just poor Hermione. She stood up, tears in her eyes and glared at Ron. "_Oppugno_." She spit out. As she said

this incantation Ron started running, seeing the birds attacking him, into the corridor, just missing them by inches. Hermione collapsed in utter,

complete tears, onto the floor and Harry wrapped his arm around her. "It feels like this." He admitted to her. This just made her cry more.

"Hermione," Harry didn't know how to handle this. "You really fancy him don't you?" Hermione kept looking down, but nodded sheepishly. Harry

continued, "Okay. Um. Hey, it's… okay. He's a stupid old git and we both know that. He's not exactly the brightest thing at Hogwarts okay? Listen I

know how you're feeling, we've just established that. If I had known Hermione… I could've, I dunno, helped you. Er somethin. Why didn't you tell

me?" She honestly did not know. She just shook her head and looked down, letting the tears slowly and silently fall. "It's okay Hermione, shh, it's

okay. Calm down. Should I get Ginny? Maybe she could… help you?" He was getting nervous at just the thought of being near Ginny, but Hermione

needed to come first right now. "No… definitely not. I don't need to see any of the people from that family right now." At this point Ron felt bad for

not talking more to Hermione about why she was crying and had started to head back. Much to Lavender's dislike. As he came back into view,

Hermione looked like she was about to collapse from crying. What could be the matter? She stood up fast, spotting him, and grabbed her wand.

"_Petrificus Tota-_" "_Expeliarmus!" _ Ron knocked her wand out of her hand, and feeling helpless she just fell to the ground again. "Um wow.

Whatever's going on with you must be bad… I can't beat you at any duel." Ron said. He didn't realize how seriously uncaring it sounded though.

Harry was pulling on Hermione's arm. "C'mon Hermione. He'll understand. Tell Ron why you're upset." She shook her head still looking down. She

couldn't look at him and tell him. She couldn't look away and tell him. She couldn't tell him at all. "No, no he won't." Hermione pleaded. "'Mione,

Please. What's wrong? I won't be mad just… please. I think I'd understand." Ron begged. He had his hand up, reaching towards her face, but at

this last word it fell. He really wanted to know. "Ron I- I can't. Y-you don't understand. Th-those a-aren't the reasons I can't tell you." She said

while sniffling and still crying terribly. "Then what is 'Mione?" He asked while all three sat on the stairs. Harry thought it best to sit off to the side

and let them be together, but before he knew it Hermione was pulling him in between her and Ron. "I can't Harry, I just can't." She whispered to

him. He understood completely. "Our f-f-friendship. It would be at st-stake. I just… can't!" She let the last word out while sobbing. "Hermione,

believe me just tell him, trust me." Harry whispered "No, I can't" "Okay, well would you like me to… y'know?" "I d-don't know. R-ron. I j-just don't

know if I have the courage." Ron had no clue what she was talking about, but decided to make the joke, "Oh sure you do, you're a Gryffindor

aren't you?" She was still looking down and he could see tears falling. Harry just stared with this expression that basically screamed, 'What the hell

dude?' Whatever this was, Harry knew… and Ron wanted to. So he agreed and planted his feet firmly on the ground. He opened his arms as if to

say 'Hey I'm here, unarmed.' Hermione stayed sitting while Harry stood up to talk to Ron. The only problem was Hermione could still hear. And she

knew that her heart could be even more broken then it already was in possibly a seconds time. "Ron… Hermione, well she… what's wrong is…"

Hermione started crying even harder again, knowing what was coming. "Oh 'Mione, please. Stop crying. I don't know what's wrong and you're

killing me here…" Ron begged. "Trust me mate, you have no idea which people are killing which here…" Harry tried to explain. Hermione gave a

knowing half-chuckle. "Hear, hear." She barely whispered, with a small smile on her face. "Harry, I think I can handle this… maybe you should get

going off to the dormitories?" Ron said "No, Harry…" Hermione said the same time Harry began another "No, Ron, that's not a good idea,"

statement. "Just trust me mate." Ron said. Hermione still wanted Harry to stay, but it seemed she was outnumbered. She was terribly afraid of

what was about to happen, but she knew, being the smart witch she was, that whatever it was, it was probably all for the best. As Harry headed

off down the corridor, he turned back, gave Hermione a small smile, and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry, good luck.' to her. "So. Hermione." Ron

began while sitting down next to her. She would not look up. "Why is it that you're crying? I'd really like to know, I mean we've only been friends

since I totally _Wingardium Leviosa'd_ that troll in 1st year." He said trying to get her to smile. It worked. "Ronald. I would love to tell you. Really I

would. It would make life so much easier. But I just can't… because of what's at stake." Hermione tried to explain. "'Mione. Remember who you're

talking to. Dumb this down for me. What is at stake? What's the problem with you telling me- one of your best friends?" Ron tried to understand,

but was having issues with it. "Ron first of all you aren't dumb. Never say that." She said ignoring his shocked expression and rolling of eyes. "And

Ron, besides Harry you _are_ my best friend. Hell. What we have is different then what I have with Harry." She said instantly biting her tongue.

Regrets flooding in. No turning back now. "And I told you… our friendship is at stake." "Hermione why were you crying?" Ron asked bringing this

conversation back to the matter at hand. "Alright Ron. You're my friend. My best friend. I just need to get this over with. The reason I was crying

was… becauseisawyouwithlavender." She mumbled quickly and incoherently. "What?" Ron asked. "Come again?" "I was crying because I saw you

with Lavender, alright?" Hermione blurted out. "Wait what do you mean?" Ron, like Harry said, wasn't the brightest thing at Hogwarts. He was

noticeably daft compared to others. No matter what she told him to say or not to say, she could still insult him. Even in her mind. "back in the

common room there…" she mumbled, but this time so he could hear her. "Oh. That. Listen 'Mione. That won't ruin our friendship! That's what you

were worried about? That's nothing to cry over! How could you not know that?" Ron questioned. "No. Ron. I wasn't crying because I think our

friendship will be over – no. I was crying _because_ you were with her back there." Hermione threw enough emphasis onto the word that she hoped

he understood this time. It was becoming harder and harder to say this. "Oh." He finally understood. "You were… jealous, of… me and Lav?" Ron

was still trying to understand this whole concept. The whole way she was talking. You know in her sort-of-mysterious way. Lav. Eugh. She hated

him shortening her name- like he shortened Hermione's name. But she couldn't dwell on that. "Um. Yeah." She gave a half-laugh at the situation.

"So. Um. Harry…" "Came out of the common room when he saw me leave. He followed me out here and was comforting me." "Oh." "Yeah." Ron has

finally seen truth. Thank Merlin. "So, er, you… fancy… me?" Hermione felt nervous all of the sudden, although she didn't know why. He already

knows, he already knows, get it over with Hermione, come on. Boy he just came right out and said that didn't he? No fear that one. (Boy had she

thought wrong.) She nodded slightly and blushed profusely. Ron's face turned into one of understanding and comprehending. His mouth fell into an

'o' shape. "Well, 'Mione. You want to hear something completely mad?" "I'm not sure. Will it be something to pick fun at me?" "Ha. No. Hermione, I

would never do that to you. The thing is, Lavender," Hermione made a face, "Love the face 'Mione it's very becoming of you." "Oh shut it. What

about her?" "Well I only was with her to… make you jealous." He mumbled the last three words. "Well. That sure worked well didn't it." "Didn't it?

I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't really realize how upset it would make you. Truth is…" Ron took a deep breath. Come on Ronald, she admitted it, you

can too. "Yes…?" Hermione tried to get him to finish the sentence. "I… fancy you too. I… have for quite some time. That's what Fred and George

were up to in the common room first day back. I told them not to mention anything but they got around it." "And Ginny?" "Knew also. Harry was

told first day back…" "and that's why he kept telling me to trust him and just tell you. He knew that you… and that I… well you know." Ron gave a

small chuckle.

"Yeah. I know."

FIN


End file.
